The present invention relates to a data latch circuit device. More to particularly this invention relates to a data latch circuit device in which a flip-flop of semi-conductor memory of synchronous dynamic random access memory (DRAM) type such as field memory and so forth has been in use for preventing floating state of D-flip-flop circuit in stand by state at the time applying power source.